Worthless
by Stormyskies89
Summary: These happen in 3x04 and 3x05 when Blaine has either been put down or yelled at. And when I think he would've cried. Here's how he would be 'saved'.


_This is written for the times when I think Blaine would cry. He hasn't cried as I've seen in the series yet so I've written it in, including my OC, Scarlett Anderson. Blaine's go-to for advice and his big sister. _**_I also just realised that I had the first Episode wrong, it wsa meant to be episode 4 not 3, so I've changed that now. _**_Read & Review Please!_

**Episode 4 – Pot O' Gold **

"...Which is easy when your waiting list has a waiting list. Dude, I know you're a bit deal at Dalton or whatever, but we don't wear blazers here so have a seat I'm trying to give a pep talk," Blaine felt the blade twist at Finn's words.

"Didn't you just say something about us not turning on each other?" He said, holding back his tears bravely. Blaine Anderson _didn't_ cry in public. He would save those tears for when he could curl up on Scarlett's bed and cry while she sat there running her long fingers through his curls, loosening them from their gelled coif. Kurt could see the hurt, but didn't mention it to Blaine right that second.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine, honey!" Scarlett paused as she took a batch of her famous cookies out of the oven. They were her third batch. Loading a plate with them she strode up the stairs knowing where he'd gone. When he came home upset he went straight to her room. She opened the door and set the plate down on her desk before sitting down and letting Blaine rest his head in her lap. He was already sobbing.<p>

"Was it Kurt?" She asked softly starting to run her fingers through his curls.

"No. Kurt's amazing you _know_ that." Blaine sobbed.

"He is a sweet kid. So who was it? Was it that Karofsky kid?" Scarlett asked.

"No. It's Kurt's stepbrother, Finn Hudson." Blaine whined.

"The football player?" She asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. He said some things to me today that made me feel worth less than you say I am."

"Who would you rather believe B? Me and Kurt who tell you that you are incredible and amazing or Finn who cuts you down?" She asked.

"You and Kurt." Blaine mumbled, "are they cookies?" Scarlett laughed.

* * *

><p>"Finn Hudson!" The taller boy turned and looked down at his stepbrother with just a little bit of fear in his eyes, when Kurt was angry he was about as scary as Quinn or Rachel.<p>

"Kurt…I swear I didn't steal it."

"That's not why I'm angry! You shot Blaine down AGAIN today! What are you playing at? He is an outsider here at McKinley and you are making him feel even more unwelcome. I'm waiting for the phone call now when Blaine's sister, Scarlett, calls me in tears to tell me that Blaine had seriously injured himself or killed himself because of what you're doing to him! He nearly didn't go to Junior Prom with me! Not only was he the _only_ Sophomore there, he also had a lump in his throat from the last dance he went to at his old school. He and another boy got the living crap beat out of them just for being who they are!" Kurt snapped. Finn actually looked scared right now.

"I'm…sorry?" Finn said frowning as if he was unsure if he should be apologizing.

"It's not me you should apologize to Finn. It's Blaine." Kurt snapped before turning and storming out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5 – The First Time<strong>

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" the pause where Kurt was supposed to response was sheathed in silence, "I think I'm just gonna walk home." Blaine said turning and walking away, he ignored Kurt calling his name. He didn't want to hear it. He knew that the alcohol was clouding his judgement and that words that Sebastian had said were making their way out of his head in the worst way possible. He kept walking until he felt tears fill his eyes and he sat down on the gutter, his knees pulled as close to his chest as he could get them. He let the tears fall sobbing quietly into his knees. He couldn't say how long he sat there, until he heard a car pull up just a house block away from him. It was sound of clicking high heels that told him it wasn't Kurt. The newcomer sighed as they sat down and by the sound was female. Blaine knew immediately who it was. Her perfume was the same their mother wore.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Didn't think you did." She replied and now Blaine was positive of whom the newcomer was. His big sister, Scarlett. She was his rescuer.

"You want a ride home?" She asked. He turned to look at her, she didn't _look_ angry but like their mother and father she could hide it very well and Blaine wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if there was actual disappointment in her gaze. But it made tears return to his eyes and she pulled him to her to hug him. Before helping him to his feet and getting him in the car.

"I made you a fresh batch of cookies this afternoon before work so we'll get you home, showered, because you smell…weird and I'll get you a glass of water and some of my cookies okay? Then we'll talk." Scarlett said as she pulled away from the curb.

"Can I drown myself first?" He asked.

Scarlett frowned, "No. We're talking about this Blaine." She hardly ever called him Blaine really, only when she knew he was upset or she was angry at him. So the absence of her nickname for him 'B' or 'Baby' meant that she was angry with him. She could smell the alcohol and he knew it.

* * *

><p>"You know I'm not into grounding you," Scarlett said as she nursed her own cup of coffee across from Blaine who was munching a cookie at the moment, "but I will kick your scrawny butt for hurting Kurt."<p>

"How did you know where I was?"

"How else? Kurt called me and told me that you were walking home; he also said you'd been to a gay bar? Blaine, come on…that isn't you. You're more of a movie-with-popcorn-under-a-cashmere-blanket kind of couple aren't you?"

"I thought so but Kurt told Sebastian we'd go."

"Whoa! Who is Sebastian?"

"He's from Dalton. I went back there to invite the guys to opening night. He invited us to go to Scandals."

"Scandals?" Scarlett was horrified. That bar was notorious for dangerous things happening. She actually worked there on weekends.

"Blaine…how dense _are_ you?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" He was echoing what he'd asked Kurt hours before. He felt upset, Scarlett _never_ yelled at him. Now here she was acting like she was his mother.

"Because I'm pissed at you! That's why!"

"You know what! You're NOT my MOTHER! So you can say what you like but it's not going to change what I did is it? No!" Blaine took off up the stairs and Scarlett knew that he'd slammed his bedroom door shut. Scarlett closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She'd done the one thing she'd promised him when he was 4 that she'd never do.

"_I'll never yell at you Blainey. I'm not mommy. I don't like yelling at people…"_ and what had she just done? Acted like their mother and yelled at him. She had probably just made him feel worse than he had before. This was going to take some time. She cookies just weren't going to fix it. She just have to give him time.


End file.
